You cut me down to size
by Becki3
Summary: A short preBatB fic about a young Beast.


Title: _You cut me down to size_

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Beauty and the Beast, but I do own Lionel and the other character or the four lines from Swallowed by the Sea.

Author's Note: This is set pre-BatB.

--------------------------------

_And opened up my eyes_

The man howled before clenching his moth shut into a tight, strained line with an air of determination. He would not be bested by a mere child (no matter how royal the blood flowing through its veins might be). A bratty one at that. After all he had been a teacher for years, longer than the small being's entire existence accumulated to.

The boy was all wide-eyes and high apologies. Oh, so sorry, my elbow must have slipped with my noticing.

Wincing, he bent his fingers, anxiously reassuring himself that although the digits were battered they certainly weren't broken. Then he pulled the piano's cover back up, purposefully ignoring the boy. He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of receiving a glare, that wasn't what he needed.

"The King and Queen requested that you be taught how to play properly, young prince, so do not expect you shall be able to avoid your lessons with these little pranks of yours. If you should have managed to get rid of me which you won't, they'll merely locate a replacement to teach you in my stead. And that person will be no where as patient and kind as I am."

Lionel scrunched his nose up at his tutor in what he hoped was a thoroughly unpleasant manner. "I don't see why I should bother learning how to play at all. I can just make someone else do it for me." He slumped in the seat as best as he could, considering how there was no back to it.

"What? Do you not get any pleasure from being to produce music with your own two hands? Recreating the arts of infamous composers that will long live out your name? Shall you master nothing during you life?"

A cheeky grin.

"I'll be master of this kingdom one day."

You can be certain that some unspoken retort wafted through the tall musician's head. Silent because it wouldn't be wise to show regret at the idea of /that/ boy reigning to his face. He could push the limits when it came to notes and keys but elsewhere was out of his jurisdiction.

"Just. Play. Scales first and if you actually behave through them then perhaps Greensleeves."

He watched as the youth straightened, a scowl distorting the youth's picturesque features. If only the boy could appear the role less and truly be it within more.

Pity how he could will the keys to do as he pleased so easily too. Not everything in nature that is appealing visually and to the ears contains a soul that's worthwhile. It's never wise to admire a mirror or hold a music box too dearly. A boy that could steal one's breath and hold one's attention may not also be able to keep a sincere interest and affection in return.

In fact, he pitied anyone who could fall in love with this creature whose entire world seemed to revolve around himself.

Ah…but how could someone that was so in tune with music be so heartless?

_Made me realize _

_---------------------------------------_

The pianos all had gathered dust. Layers of it. Not of the physical variety though, the servants would never allow that to occur during their watch. The least they could do was make the castle shine and glimmer, as it never had before the curse. But still the grand instruments ached to be played. To produce the sweet notes of decades and centuries ago. And how he longed to spread his fingers along the black and white keys with perfect confidence and familiarity.

The Beast curled were what now his hands into ill-suited fists. They tore through ivory, pressed down several keys at once and constantly refused to move…or when they did it was in a clumsy, pathetic matter. The tunes whittled out were unrecognizable and caused more pain than they were worth. Better to let the instruments sigh and groan than to sully their purpose. The music would live in his head, silently echoing, pleading.

_What I could not see _

**Fin**


End file.
